


someone will remember us, i say, even in another time

by hungry_hobbits



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungry_hobbits/pseuds/hungry_hobbits
Summary: “I do not trust my mind anymore. Everything hurts and worst of all, my thoughts… they are not right.”“Trust yourself, Harry.” Bridgens took the worn hand of his lover into his own two, “And if you cannot, then trust in me, and I will trust for you.”





	someone will remember us, i say, even in another time

**Author's Note:**

> haven't written in ages but got inspired from a sappho fragment (which is the name of the fic and the end line)

“I do not trust my mind anymore. Everything hurts and worst of all, my thoughts… they are not right.”

“Trust yourself, Harry.” Bridgens took the worn hand of his lover into his own two, “And if you cannot, then trust in me, and I will trust for you.”

“I’m forgetting things…” The wind beat down hard on their tent and Peglar did not have the strength to speak over it. Bridgens leaned into him and heard his worries, “I am scared, John. I do not want to forget you. I do not want to die not knowing your face.”

“You will not forget me.”

“How do you know?”

“I do not know. But I do know I will do my best to keep it from coming to pass.”

“How will you do that?” Peglar’s eyes widened and the steward could see then the spark that was dying in them, “What if you were to forget me?”

“You will not forget me. And you will always be remembered, Harry.” He took the man’s hand and brought it to his lips, “There is no power nor tragedy great enough in this world that could keep me from remembering your name or face.” Bridgens rested his cheek in Peglar’s gloved palm. “Do you trust me?”

A moments silence passed.

“I trust you, John.”

 _Someone will remember us, I say, even in another time_.

**Author's Note:**

> hungry-hobbits.tumblr.com


End file.
